Wwet dream
by Omgbrookyhehe
Summary: Sollux has a wet dream about a certain seadweller. What he forgets is that same troll is staying over for the night. Rated M for sexual content/sexual interaction, and swearing.
1. The wet dream

The first thing Sollux noticed was how vidid and real the room was. The only thing that wasn't as clear was the sound. It was as if he was wearing earmuffs or something. He looked around said room. It looked like his own hive, only just rearranged a little bit. And he wasn't alone.  
Eridan was there too.  
"Sol."  
"ED. What are you doing here?" Sollux questioned snappily, his eyebrows furrowing lightly under red and blue glasses.  
"Wwhat? I can't be here wwithout bein questioned about it?" Eridan shifted a bit, suddenly much closer than needed.  
The mustardblood just looked at him, not noticing the change enough to question it. "No. Jutht thpill it. Or you can get out." He glanced behind him where the door normally was, except it wasn't there. It was on a whole different wall.  
"Alright fine,..." The sea dwelling troll started, rubbing the side of his arm, quite timidly looking up at him to meet the hidden red and blue stare. "I wwanted you to knoww... about my feelins..."  
"And why would your feelingth conthern me?"  
"They havve somefin to do wwith you anywways..."  
Sollux blinked and rubbed the back of his neck "Oh jeeth... Thpill it now."  
Eridan scoffed quietly before opening his mouth again to speak "You knoww about my red feelins for you. Right? Sol?"  
He had honestly no idea that Eridan held these feelings for him, but he played it cool, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "...Yeth..." "I wwant to fill a bucket wwith you..." Finally noticing the purple blush clinging to Eridan's cheeks, Sollux smirked a bit, not being able to help the yellow blood from rushing to his own cheeks. "Okay Ampora. Thure..."  
Eridan smiled and moved closer, snaking his arms around Sollux's waist. "I'vve been wwaitin for this exact moment." He whispered, his eyes closing. Sollux simply replied by flickering his eyes to lock onto the sea dweller. This action was given before he gave in and crushed his lips against the other pair, a gentle moan being recieved from Eridan in return to it. His hands were sort of awkwardly placed, so he entwined them in Eridan's hair, lightly tugging as the liplock intensified, leaving him to slip his tongue into the sea troll's mouth. Feeling the others tongue glide over his own, he began to feel hot, the start of an erection pressing against his tight grey pants.  
The purpleblood was already hard, grinding his groin against Sollux's leg. In return, Sollux pressed Eridan up against the wall, pulling off the kiss to move down to his neck, decorating it with bites and kisses. And right when he was about to slip one hand down the others pants, he woke up.  
Sitting up in bed, Sollux ran his hands through his hair, heated panting sounding through the silent atmosphere. "Agh... W-What the fuck, am I thtupid...?" He mumbled, groaning under his breath. It was when he came to full conciousness that he noticed the wetness in his pants. Sollux swallowed and froze when he heard Eridan's voice. "Sol?"  
He forgot that Eridan had been staying over for the night.


	2. Eridan's POV

Beds were definitely not Eridan's thing.  
Why did the humans introduce the trolls to these things anyways? They were squishy and uncomfortable. Yet Sollux was fast asleep on his side of the bed, probably enjoying it while Eridan couldn't fall asleep even if his life depended on it. Turning onto his side, back towards the mustardblood, he closed his eyes, sighing softly. At least he could try? Wouldn't hurt...  
Beginning to actually doze off, his breathing grew content. Until he heard a noise. His eyes opened fully. The noise was a moan. So he sat up, growing completely silent. There was shifting in the covers next to him. "...Sol?" He whispered, looking at the troll who was panting gently, arching his hips by the tiniest bit.  
Okay. Obviously Sollux was dreaming about something sexual. And that fed Eridan's curiosity, making him as awake as ever by now.  
"E-ED..." Sollux drawled out, starting to phisically show his arousal. Eridan stared down at him, his eyes wide as an owl's. "...Oh cod..." He muttered, watching as a tent began to form in Sollux's black and yellow boxers. He wasn't going to get to bed easily after this. More gentle moans and groans escaped Sollux's parted lips, his cheeks flushed a dark yellow. Even Eridan's were flushed with his own purple in hearing the suggestive sounds the troll was making.  
And the name being uttered and moaned out was Eridan's.  
So Sollux had a flush crush on him?  
At least that was what the sea dweller thought. He actually had every right to. He grew startled again at a loud growl followed by an extended moan as Sollux bucked his hips sharply, a wetness dotting the front of his boxers several times.  
"...F-Fuck." Eridan mumbled, the tips of his ring clad fingers grazing the skin of his own lips. He shifted to hide the arousal slowly growing in his purple PJ bottoms. And then Sollux suddenly shot up in bed, his hands immediatley retreating to his hair to run through it shakily. The quickened panting running through the air was heated with lust, but it sounded pained. Like that lust wasn't even supposed to be present.  
"Agh... W-What the fuck, am I thtupid...?" Sollux groaned, staring at the bedsheets tangled around one of his legs.  
The purpleblood decided to speak up and see what exactly just happened.  
"Sol?"  
He watched the said troll tense up and slowly look over at him, a basically terrified look on his face.  
...He probably forgot that he was even over for the night.  
Nice going, Eridan. 


	3. Aftermath

Sollux simply stayed frozen, not being able to move in the shock he was in. He was pretty sure that it had been a wet dream. Fuck, he was positive that it had been a wet dream. Normally, the yellowblood would be able to control these types of urges during the time someone slept over, but he had thought it through too much the night before.

He had thought about how Eridan was right next to him. And how he could so easily give his body a turn and then have instant access to anything. But it would all be against the royalblood's will. Sollux couldn't help it when his gaze trailed, giving him even more of a shock. Eridan seemed to be just as excited as he had been.

"...Wwhat wwas that?" Eridan murmured, his voice quivering slightly. His purple eyes held a shifty look, making Sollux's blush darken to a gold color. His eyebrows furrowed.

"You know exthactly what it wath.." Sollux had regretfully mumbled this, curling in on himself. He covered his face with his hands and ignored the heat he felt in his cheeks. He already knew he was flushed, and he didn't need to overthink it.

When he looked up again, Eridan was looking right at him with a gentle smirk.

"Don't get any ideath, fish breath. It wath jutht a dream," He sounded as if he were trying to convince himself that, rather than attempting to tell that to Eridan. He knew his stirrings were getting too far, but he didn't know he'd have another wet dream. And this one had been about Eridan. The last one he had was about Feferi, and it didn't even get as far as the recent one did.

Eridan kept his knees up and the blanket over him, in any attempt to hide what Sollux's noises did to him. "Are you sure?" He gave him another smirk. And was basically inviting the yellowblood to do whatever he wanted. And Sollux only held back a little longer.

"Ampora..." He stared at him shiftily for a few seconds before tackling him back down on the bed, straddling his hips. He chuckled at the surprise in the seadweller's expression before leaning down, crushing his lips against the other pair roughly. The dream wasn't real. This was.  



End file.
